I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a business card box and, more specifically, to an aluminum business card box that consists of a main box and a drawer box, the drawer box is installed inside the main box, users can insert ID badge into the main box and have business cards in the drawer box.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most of the business card boxes are made of plastic or acrylic materials, when business cards are out, those boxes are thrown away directly, however plastic and acrylic will not disassemble easily, they cause environment hazard. If the application of plastic material is reduced, the impact to environment is lower. Most people have the business cards in their wallets or business card holders, men usually have wallets or business card holders in their pockets, and women have that in their purse or handbag, they have to take wallets or business card holders from pockets or purses, and then take the business cards from wallets or business card holders, that is not very convenient.
Most of the employees of a large company or in a big building must have ID badge, most of the badges are fixed on clothes with a clip or worn on neck with a string; those employees also have to carry many other items on their way to office, such as business cards and the badge mentioned above, these items might cause troublesome and inconvenience.